


The Morning After

by Zauzat



Series: The Morning After [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring a hung-over and memory impaired McCoy stumbling his way through the morning after, and a masterful Pike who gets what he wants, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Leonard drifted into consciousness and immediately regretted it. His throat was dry, his tongue furred and swollen, and someone was inconsiderately rubbing the inside of his eyeballs with sandpaper while banging a bongo drum inside his head. It was a long time since he had been this hung-over, in fact not since they had returned to Earth after the Narada incident nearly a year earlier. He buried his face in the pillow, wondering why it had seemed like a good idea to consume quite so much alcohol.

He shifted unhappily in the bed, hoping another position would ease the ache in his head. In fact all it did was bring to his attention the ache in his ass, that strange stretched and open feeling that only came from having been well fucked. Oh good lord, he’d taken someone to bed last night and it hadn’t been a woman. It wasn’t that Leonard had anything against sex with men; more that sex with women was easier. He knew where he stood with a woman, he could fall back on his southern charm and small-town manners to make the evening flow easily. Men touched some of his darker passions which he mostly chose to keep hidden. And besides that there was the deeply embarrassing fact that on the rare occasions when he did get a well-formed cock up his ass, wielded by someone who knew what he was doing, Leonard tended to get loud – very loud. The last thing he needed was for someone else to know that fact while he still could not remember anything from the night before.

This brought him back to the perplexing problem of whom that someone was likely to have been. To be honest, Leonard didn’t get that much action. It wasn’t that he was against casual sex per se; more that one of the unfortunate side effects of his job was that he just knew too much about the more unpleasant consequences. The range of possible human STDs was depressing enough, but the ways and speed with which alien STDs could mutate when brought into contact with a different species put him right off casual encounters at space stations. And yes, there were professional houses of leisure, the staff all clean and ostensibly willing. But his residency at Grady Memorial in Atlanta had taught him that many such workers were less willing than they appeared and it was not always easy for punters to tell the difference. He preferred to steer clear of the professionals.

And that really just left him with his colleagues on the Enterprise and he knew only too well the dangers of that. Tearful women and bewildered men came slinking into Sickbay, ostensibly in search of meds but really just looking for a shoulder to cry on as they dealt with rejection and depression and heartbreak. Of course Leonard’s beside manner ensured that they didn’t try that trick twice. So what had he got himself involved in here? Perhaps in the long run it was better not to know. It made plausible deniability so much easier. With the person hopefully long gone, maybe he could just find himself a hangover hypo and pretend it had all never happened.

Just then the bed shifted. For a long desperate moment Leonard hoped that it was no more than his own rising nausea but when a warm hand bumped into his shoulder, fumbled around for a moment and then settled down into the small of his back, he had no choice but to face facts. His bed partner had not even had the grace to get the hell out once the act was over.

Or maybe he had been the one to fail to get out? Was he even in his own room? His partner seemed to be asleep. Maybe there was still time to sneak out quietly and escape down the hotel corridor.

He cracked open one bleary eye and peered around, trying to locate his clothes. Once the room shimmered into focus, he managed to identify a selection of articles scattered across the floor. It seemed to suggest that he and his partner had undressed in haste and with embarrassing enthusiasm.

He finally spotted his briefs draped over his medical bag. Beyond it lay his Starfleet duffel. Dammit all, it was his room. Sneaking out of his own room made no sense at all. Where would he go? Spock probably wasn’t in his room, the lucky bastard, but Leonard had no idea where his room was. He could always go to Jim but Jim would demand the whole story and then laugh his head off once Leonard admitted that he didn’t remember the story and would tease him about it for ever after. Thinking about it that way, it might be better to just stay here and face the music.

So what had happened last night, anyway? It had been the start of a badly needed shore leave. The week leading up to it had been one of the most draining of the tour to date, as it was the first official inspection of the Enterprise since Captain Kirk took command nearly a year earlier. Both Admiral Pike and Admiral de Jong had beamed aboard. The general wisdom was that Pike, a known supporter of Kirk, would be easy to please and that De Jong, a man who lived for rules and regulations, would be the problem. General wisdom could not have been more wrong.

Jim, for all his wilfulness and unorthodox behaviour, knew and loved the Enterprise like his own child. He had spent many long nights in the first months of command wandering through her corridors, meeting her people, inspecting her systems, learning her quirks. Jim Kirk read rules and regs books in bed, just for fun. After all, if you were going to break rules effectively, you needed to know what they were first. He had bonded with De Jong in no time, a shared passion for arcane knowledge taking them deep into the inner systems of the starship.

The problem had been with Pike. Leonard had been well clear of all of it. His sickbay was a small, well-controlled territory where he reigned as supreme despot, confident in his medical knowledge in a way that he never was in other areas of his life. No one short of the Starfleet Surgeon General was going to take him to task, thank you kindly. His problem had been Jim, hiding out in Sickbay, moaning about Pike and whether he approved of Jim and whether Jim was good enough and whether Pike would ever forgive him for taking his ship. Leonard had eventually had to chase him away with a hypospray. Jim’s obsessive need to live up to the expectations of Pike’s abortive command – expectations that Jim had conjured up out of thin air as far as Leonard could see – had been by far the toughest part of the week.

De Jong had headed home as soon as the inspection had been successfully signed off, but Pike had joined them for the shore leave. Indeed Pike had seemed rather keen on Leonard’s company, had seemed to think that his regained ability to walk was entirely due to the brilliance of the doctor’s emergency surgery during the battle. He has been remarkably persistent about buying Leonard a drink or three and very expensive stuff at that…

Oh fuck!

Once of the very first things Leonard had learnt in his medical career was: don’t sleep with your boss’s boss. It will get messy. And at Starfleet it had been made very clear that if you absolutely have to fraternize, for god’s sake don’t do it with anyone more than one rank above or below your own. The potential for disaster was just too great. So for mere lieutenant commanders to go around having sex with Rear Admirals was a very, very bad idea.

Leonard buried his face in the pillow despairingly. The warm hand meandered from the small of his back down to the curve of a buttock. What if Pike remembered that bit where Leonard had presumably been wailing like a cat in heat while he had been doubtlessly masterfully fucked?

The thing was that Leonard respected Pike and there were not a lot of people he could say that about. Common wisdom had it that Dr Leonard H. McCoy didn’t give a flying fuck about authority and that was true, up to a point. Leonard did not accept fools gladly, he did not kiss butt, he did not bite his tongue for the greater good. Jim kept a list of all the times he had actually managed to get Leonard to call him “Captain” (not that he would ever admit this to Bones) and after nearly a year in service the list was barely into double figures. And if he took away all the times that Leonard had clearly been being sarcastic, he’d be close to zero.

However, Leonard’s closely guarded secret was that those who had his respect had it in full. There were only a handful in Starfleet Medical and at headquarters it pretty much came down to just one man: Admiral Pike. It had built up over the years. The oft retold story of how Pike had found Jim in that bar and been able to see something more than others could see; the skilful way in which Pike had guided Jim through the Academy years, giving him the support and attention he needed without smothering him with pity; the daring of Pike’s leadership on the Enterprise, the determination of his endurance under Romulan torture, the courage of his long debilitating physical recovery; the grace with which he had faced up to the destruction of all his dreams for the Enterprise, handing his own much desired future on to Jim without resentment.

Leonard desperately did not want Pike to replace whatever good impressions he may have had of Dr McCoy with a vision of him hung-over, memory impaired and crusty with sweat and semen. He wondered if he could surreptitiously smother himself with the pillow, hence putting both of them out of his misery.

The figure next to him seemed to be waking up, shifting and stretching, that warm hand now moving up his back and tangling in his hair.

“Good god, Doctor McCoy,” a deep voice said, rough with alcohol, blurred with sleep. “I actually managed to get you into bed?”

Leonard peered back through two slitted eyes. Yes, it was definitely the Admiral. Dammit!

“Why the surprise?” he croaked. “You can’t have any trouble getting people into bed.”

“Well no,” Pike agreed cheerfully, sounding more chipper by the minute. Damn these command types and their early morning personalities. “But you’re not just anybody. You are easily the best know doctor in Starfleet. You do know that you’re the terror of the Medical division, right? Senior staff flinch at the mention of your name. And the brass at HQ considers you the only person in the Federation capable of exerting any control over _enfant terrible_ Jim Kirk.”

He grinned at the look of obvious disbelief on Leonard’s face.

“You do know that there are fan sites on the Starfleet intranet for the heroes of the Battle of Vulcan? And that you and Jim have far more fans than anyone else? They all seem to agree that the grumpier you get, the hotter you look. They have a point.”

Pike pulled himself up to the head of the bed, stretching out his arms and rolling back his shoulders. Leonard, who was now hiding his blush in the pillow while wondering what Pike was doing looking at fan sites on the Starfleet intranet, carefully did not notice a broad chest with a T of curly grey hair leading down over a firm stomach. Damn, he did like men who looked like men.

“The trouble with this,” Pike continued thoughtfully, “is that I don’t really remember what happened last night. Although the twinge in my ass suggests that you fucked me with some vigour.”

Leonard’s mind short-circuited. He had fucked an Admiral, this Admiral? And he couldn’t remember it? Smothering himself with the pillow seemed like a better idea by the minute.

“I have vague memories of shapely cock, though,” Pike said pensively. “Nice size, lovely flared head. I assume that was yours?” Leonard groaned into the pillow.

“This calls for a plan. Doctor, you find us some hang-over hypos from that bag of yours, while I call room service and order a substantial breakfast for say 30 minutes from now? That will give us time to shower off the remnants of last night.” He gestured at his stomach with a grimace. Leonard resolutely did not speculate about whose semen was crusted on the Admiral’s stomach and how it had arrived there.

“We can build up our strength over breakfast and then get back to work!”

“What do you mean, get back to work?” Leonard queried cautiously.

“Leo, I didn’t spend all this time manoeuvring you into my bed – or to be accurate me into yours – just to be unable to remember any of it! We’re going to have to do it all again, sober. And given that I’m not sure what we have and haven’t managed to do, we are going to have to do _everything_ , just to make sure we cover all possibilities. It’s probably going to take some time. Did you have any plans for today? Because if you did, you’d best be cancelling them.”

Leonard stared at him, floored by this masterful commandeering of the rest of his day. He had had plans, actually, but they had consisted of nothing more than getting as far away as he could from all members of the Enterprise’s crew, finding the nearest park and sitting on whatever passed for grass on this god-forsaken planet, enjoying the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. He glanced across at the window of the hotel room, to see rain lashing against the glass. Oh hell, Pike even had the weather under his control.

“What d’you mean, do everything?” Leonard stuttered at last.

“Ah, you want to know the plan of engagement? Well…” Pike smiled wickedly and slide back down into the bed, laying his long warm body up against Leonard, a leg hooked over his thigh, his lips close to the doctor’s ear.

“There will be kissing and touching, rubbing and writhing, sucking and fucking…” Pike paused, frowning in concentration. “You know, I do have some vague memories from last night. I seem to remember you getting really, really loud, when that sweet hole of yours was suitably filled. God, that was hot! We are definitely trying that again.”

Leonard had by now resorted to hiding under the pillow. Pike laughed at him, his breath a curl of heat against Leonard’s shoulder. “Are you embarrassed, doctor? Is that a side of you that few people get to see? I bet it is. I bet most people don’t take the time, or have the determination, to break through that abrasive exterior of yours. I like that thought, I like having something that few others know about.”

Pike pushed his face in under the pillow and traced the edge of the doctor’s ear with a warm tongue. “I’m going to make you feel so good. You’re still going to be loose from last night, still slick with lube and my come. I’m going to push right back into you, no more stretching, just shove it in oh so slowly, inch by inch, until my balls are pressed up against your ass, until I don’t have an inch more to give you. And then I’m going to pull it all back out, right the way out, and tease you a little, drag my head in and out of that tight ring of muscle that hides your velvety warm interior. In and out, in and out, until you start to make those lovely keening noises. And then I’ll shove it back in, hard and fast, and find that sweet spot deep inside, rub back and forth across it until you start to howl….”

Leonard’s mortification finally won out over his hesitancy, and he shut up the unceasing voice of embarrassment the only way he could think of in the circumstances. He tossed the abused pillow right off the bed, rolled Pike onto his back and shut him up with his tongue – mashed his lips against that infuriating mouth, licked around that cocky tongue, swallowed all those slick words down into his own throat.

Pike finally pushed him off, laughing. “Glad to see you’re getting into the spirit of things at last. Come, up and at ‘em! Find those hang-over hypos. You’re going to need your strength.” He slapped Leonard hard across the buttocks and then strode across the room, unabashedly naked, on the line to room service within moments to order what sounded like obscene amounts of deeply unhealthy breakfast foods.

Clearly Leonard wasn’t going to get much say in all of this. Damn pushy command types! Oh well, maybe he wouldn’t grumble about it too much, just this one time.

\- THE END -


End file.
